


Rainy Days

by RaeValentine



Category: Death Note
Genre: Minor Violence, Multi, One Shot, this is just self-indulgent garbage tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeValentine/pseuds/RaeValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had just done your job right, none of this would have happened..</p><p>Just something I started writing, who knows if I'll ever finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, save my own, belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I do not own Death Note, etc etc.

Another day, another bum job. It wasn't even that the girl was rich or well-known, she was just in the wrong place at the right time. Maybe next time, Matt would keep his kills in more private, dark alleys. The smell didn't even seem to register with the poor thing staring silently at the dark-haired male, cherubic mouth open in a silent scream.

"Shit.." he muttered, gently nudging the corpse of a banker's assistant away from him with a not so pristine boot, taking a cautious step toward the girl. The rain wasn't helping, and just when she was deciding to bolt, Matt made his decision. The mouth of the alley was ten feet away, and that damn dumpster, previously a godsend, or so he thought, as it covered up the crime quite well from passersby, now hindered in his efforts to propel himself toward the frightened girl.

Five steps later and he had her, grabbing her about the waist with his free hand, though not before she let out a piercing shriek. Seems the girl hadn't come to her senses quickly enough, what a shame. Matt, cursing fluently under his breath, began to drag the girl back into the alley before she alerted anyone else to the scene. It wasn't even a residential district, but there were still plenty of people around. Maybe not that particular street, but the young man was taking no chances. 

She was strong, struggling for all her life was worth now that the shock of seeing someone get shot was wearing off, the adrenaline kicking in big time. She was slender, but soft somehow, though he wasn't about to underestimate her, especially once that sharp elbow dug into his gut and she sprinted for the alley's exit. She didn't get very far. Spluttering for a moment, the dark haired youth whipped his arm out, attempting to grab her around the neck, but, idiot that he sometimes wished he wasn't, knocked the girl over the head with the pistol still gripped tightly in a fist.

Down she went, and not even a cry for help had passed her delicate lips. Now that he got a closer look, she wasn't too bad looking, Matt thought, rubbing his empty hand over his stomach. That might bruise later, but he hoped not. Mello would pitch a fit.

What with her dark hair, pointed chin, and cherry red lips, she was pretty in the way only a model could be. Now not only did Matt have to dump his kill in the very same dumpster that almost cost him his freedom, he had to make a decision on what to do with the girl at his feet. Well, she couldn't stay here, and he had no reason - well, not strictly speaking, that elbow to the gut had been sharp after all - but he couldn't bring himself to off an innocent teenager. 

Cursing his luck to the beleaguered, rain spattered sky, Matt knelt and lifted the girl over one shoulder, a clatter and splash following. Glancing down, he saw that her bag had fallen off her shoulder. It was just as well, he thought, kicking it and the contents under the dumpster. Cell phones were a sure fire way to track someone these days.

Speaking of phones.. a soft vibration emitted from his back pocket. Only one person had his number, so he didn't bother to check who it was before answering it, awkwardly repositioning the girl over his shoulder to do so. The gun went back into a hidden shoulder holster. No need for it now, though he could whip it out again if needed.

"Yeah?" was his gruff response, still sore over the elbow to the gut.

"Unless my GPS is wrong - and I highly doubt that - you're still in that damn alley. Where are you?" One of these days he'd get tired of that snippy tone, a tempting thought of kissing the blonde just to shut him up for once briefly crossed his mind, only for it to be whisked away by the frigid, steely cold breeze. It was barely winter, and already the rain was coming down in freezing sheets. It would snow soon.

"Something.. came up." the youth muttered, adjusting the goggles on his soaked brow. No need for tinted shades here, the sun wouldn't come out to play for hours yet to come. He waited for that deceptively calm response, and sure enough..

"Came up? The police are on their way, I don't care what happened, get your ass back to base." There was a sharp click from the other end, but that was likely the sound of chocolate being voraciously devoured, one bite at a time, a habit that the leather clad youth found he was unable to give up. L had his sweets, and Near his puzzles and toys. Mello had his own quirks.

"I was seen. Before you start bitching, I was well-hidden, just like you told me. she just--"

"She? You know the drill. Dispose of any witnesses." That wasn't what Matt wanted to hear. Already, the girl was beginning to stir, and he could've sworn he heard sirens off in the distance. It was time to leave.

"Not this time. She's a kid, no older than you or me. We can hold her for ransom or something. This job isn't that big of a deal anyway."

After a rather pregnant pause, a curt reply followed.

"Fine, bring her in. You'll be responsible for her."

The line went dead, and Matt couldn't really blame him for being pissed. This wasn't their usual routine, but Matt had his own morals, scant as they were. Shifting the groggy teen into his arms bridal style and stuffing the phone in his back pocket, he walked half a block to where his beloved red car was parked, half in the shadow of a building. Dammit, he just washed it, too. Fucking rain, he thought bitterly.

Carefully depositing the girl in the backseat - no sense in worrying about the upholstery now - Matt climbed into the driver's seat, buckled himself in, and shut the door. No time for a smoke either, he gunned the engine and took off around the opposite corner with plenty of time to spare. The cops had been a couple blocks away, and he knew he'd cut it pretty close. Next time, he'd be on a better look out.

Glancing in the rear view mirror at the unconscious girl laid out on the back seat, he briefly thought if anyone would miss her. Probably, she looked well off, anyway. That red and white coat alone cost more than he used to make a year. Then again, appearances were often misleading. Either way, this girl was trouble. He could feel it - right down in his bruised gut, not to mention ego.


End file.
